


Call You Mine

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sehun is dumb and naive but Baekhyun is worse. And it's just two dummy in love.#twoshot
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: exo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a twoshot. Final chapter will be updated soon.

3rd Person's P. O. V

"Chanyeol hyung, you should just man up and ask Baekhyun to be your boyfriend." Sehun suggested, nodding. As if it is the most intelligent thing he said in his entire existence. He almost look as if he is proud of his own advice. 

"Are you serious?" Chanyeol asked, his wide eyes couldn't even get wider. He looked at Sehun in disbelife and that almost made the younger of the two believe that his advice was perfect. Typical Sehun. 

"Yes. You guys have been flirting for too long. I'm tired of watching you too. Just get together already, Hyung."

"We're just friends." Chanyeol said in protest but Sehun silence him with a 'sush'. 

"Baekhyun hyung is here. Don't forget what I said. Man up. Fighting hyung!" Sehun whisper-exclaimed, gathering all of his things and literally dashing away in full speed. He didn't bother to wait for Chanyeol's reply or even spare Baekhyun a tiny bit of his attention. 

Chanyeol sighed, looking over his shoulder. There he saw Baekhyun walking towards him with a confused, almost disappointed expression. He was staring at Sehun's retreating figure. And by the time he reached the table and placed his things down, he looked like he was not in a good mood. And Chanyeol didn't need to ask, he knew the answer already. 

He looked back at the direction Sehun walked away with a sigh. Such a dumb kid. 

"I'm sorry Baek." Chanyeol said for no apparent reason and Baekhyun just nodded, a defeated smile lacing his lips. 

"It's not your fault yeol. Go back to your books." Baekhyun assured before opening his books and flipping through the pages. Chanyeol agreed and went back to reading the book in front of him. 

Exam was coming near and they planned on meeting up in the library to study during their recess and other free periods. It was supposed to be 5 of them. Yixing and Jongdae would be there soon. And well, Sehun. He thinks it'll be a prefect idea to leave the two alone to interact. 

And Baekhyun didn't understand, who in their right mind would ship him and Chanyeol. Anyone looking at them would know that they were friends. Sure they flirt here and there, but those are just friendly teasing. 

Baekhyun sighed, just deciding to go back to his books. He will talk to Sehun later. Just a little while after, Yixing and Jongdae joined and the rivision went on in full swing. 

After exactly two more classes, the school ended. Baekhyun was the first one to reach the front gates. There, he stood impatiently waiting for his friends. He was craving for ice-cream, he had been thinking about it all day. And Sehun of course, that little shit had been ignoring everything he is saying. Turning blind eye to his protests and explanation. Baekhyun swears if he gets ignored one more time, he is going straight to Sehun's place and suck his dick. To prove that he like him and not the baby yoda. 

"Hey Hyung!" 

Baekhyun's head whipped up and his eyes met with an excited Sehun. He looked happy so for some reason. His sour mood was long gone and his lips curled up into a small smile as he waved back at the younger male. Sehun had always been his happy pill. The one and only who guy where his entire mood depended on. Crush? Love? Baekhyun didn't know how to term it. Or was it still to early to give a label to it. 

"Hey Sehun, where's Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asked absentmindedly. But regretted it immediately when he saw the teasing expression on Sehun's face. 

"What? Miss him already? You guys just met a few hours ago." Sehun teased and once again, Baekhyun's entire mood was dropped. He blamed his stupid mouth for speaking without thinking. And dumb Sehun for being too naive. Sehun and Chanyeol always come out of school together and he was used to seeing that. So, he just asked it out of habit. There were no hidden meanings to it. 

"So? How would it go? Did you guys talk?" Sehun further asked, nudging him with his shoulder. 

"What's there to talk about?" Baekhyun asked confused. Sehun just wiggled his eyebrows as if that was supposed to make the elder understand what he was trying to say. 

"What?" Baekhyun asked again. And this time Sehun snorted. 

"I left you two alone to talk things out Hyung. Don't tell me you didn't do anything." 

Baekhyun felt bitterness engulffing his body the moment those words left the younger's mouth. He felt the anger rising in him but knew better than anyone elss so as not to act on it. Sehun was dumb by nature, naive. He could never get a hint. And it seem like Baekhyun would really have to suck his dick and offer his body just to make the younger belive that he liked him. 

"No." 

"But why?" Sehun whined and Baekhyun swore his heart skipped a beat. He was being too cute and the elder wasn't sure if he could handle it. He faked a cough to make sure the younger didn't notice his flustered face. 

"I don't like him Sehun." And he wished he could convince Sehun easily. But the other seem to be stuck in a theroy that Chanyeol and him like each other and didn't have the courage to speak up their feelings. Like it is some sort of romantic story in those movies. 

Sehun narrowed his eyes at the in front of him, like telling him that he is buying none of his shit. He was about to open his mouth when the rest of their friends joined them, quickly dismissing their talk. 

"Are we going for ice-cream?" Chanyeol asked. 

"I scored myself a date with the senior I told you about. So, I won't be joining today." Yixing said looking all so happy. But the rest just stared at him with a blank face, as if waiting for him to confess to his silly joke. A few seconds passed, none of them talked. They looked at each other in disbelief. 

"Wait. So you're telling me you scored a date with Junmyeon?? The student Council president?" Jongdae asked, his eyes almost bulging out of his socket. Everyone was surprised. There was no way Yixing could ask him out. He couldn't even look at him. 

"Are you serious?!" Sehun exclaimed. 

Yixing just nodded, rubbing his nape like a shy teenage girl. Chanyeol snorted. 

"Well. Get going then. Don't forget to spill the details later." Baekhyun gave the boy a thumbs up, and patted his back. Yixing just smile at them and waved, leaving for his home. 

"So, why don't we hang out at my place? We could order pizza and watch a movie. Then study later what do you say?" Baekhyun suggested. He really didn't want to get ice-cream without Yixing. It was his fave and after eating it together for almost everyday. A day without him would be no fun. 

"That's a great idea. Ice-cream without Yixing is no fun." Chanyeol agreed. Jongdae followed suit. But Sehun didn't respond. He seem to be in deep thoughts. 

Baekhyun got worried for a second and he tilted his head to have a look at the younger male. His brows were furrowed and it seem like he was in an inner debate. The older found it so cute that he couldn't help but pinch his cheeks and pulling a bit, totally snapping Sehun out of his trance. 

"You're so cute Sehun~" Baekhyun cooed and Sehun just looked down, coughing awkwardly. Chanyeol and Jongdae just stood there, watching the two with a small smile. They were clearly enjoying the lovely moment unfolding in front of them. 

"So what do you say? Do you wanna come over?" 

"Uh... I don't think I can make it." Sehun said in a small voice, making the smile from Baekhyun's face drop. Seeing this, the younger male tried to explain himself. Not really explaining, it's like making up an excuse. 

"It's not that I don't want to. I just have tones of homework and I want to rest a bit after." 

Baekhyun could clearly see through his excuse. And that had him wondering. Wondering why Sehun never agreed to come over to his place. Not even once had he stepped his foot inside the elder's home. He always had a valid excuse for it. But today was so sudden that he didn't have enough time to find a excuse. And guess what? Baekhyun was determined to find out the reason even though something becomes clear at the back of his mind. 

"Ah! I see." Baekhyun spoke, disappointment seeping though his words. Jongdae and Chanyeol wanted to butt in and argue with Sehun. But the timing just doesn't seem right. 

"You like me the least. Am I right?" Baekhyun added staring staright into Sehun's eyes. 

"What are you talking about?" Sehun asked confused as to what the elder was getting into. 

"You go to Chanyeol's place, you have no problem with that. Jongdae's, Yixing's, you always say nothing when you hang out at their place. But you always made excuses when it comes to me. Always find a away to stay behind whenever I invite you over."

Anyone could see the panic rising in Sehun's eyes. The way his body tensed and the way his hands reached out to grab Baekhyun by the arm. Baekhyun backed away a bit to avoid unwanted touching. 

"Hyung. It's not like that. I-"

"I know when someone wants me around and don't want me around. And I clearly know without a glitch that you don't want me around. You don't have to make excuses for it. It would've been nicer if you had just said it directly to my face, instead of leading me on. You can hang out with them. I won't be seeing you all for a while."

Before Sehun could protest, Baekhyun turned to the other two and waved a little, signalling he was going home alone. And before all of them could protest, he was gone. Walking away in hurried steps and a heavy heart. 

Baekhyun didn't dare look back, he half walked, half ran till he reached his place. Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes but he tried his best to hold them. At least until he reached his room. He was tired, frustrated and all the worse, heartbroken perhaps. The indirect rejection he got from Sehun cut deep. 

As soon as he reached his place, he asked the house security to not let anyone of his friends in and to tell them that he did not come back yet. With that being settled, he stormed towards his room and plopped onto the bed without bothering to change his clothes. Looking up at the ceiling, he pretended as if it was giving him peace of mind he needed at the moment. 

He sighed closing his eyes to calm himself down. Ignoring the stinging feeling he felt, pushing it far away to the depths, in attempts to convince himself that it was not there. But nonetheless, he failed miserably. And he ended up sobbing miserably into the sheets. Grasping for air in between. 

And Bakehyun now knew Sehun wasn't the one who was dense or dumb. It was he himself. Who failed to notice all the hints that the younger dropped. Hints that he didn't wanna be friends or wanna be around him. 

The younger never wanted to be friends with him, let alone visit his home. He must've know of Baekhyun's not so little crush on him, hence the reason why he was trying his best to bring Chanyeol and him together. It all started to make sense to him now. And he was embarrassed to the core. If he had been a little observant, he could've prevented this from coming up. 

Baekhyun laid there cold and numb. He hadn't move since. He was just laying there, staring up at the ceiling, deep in thoughts. Strains of dry tears could be seen, and his eyes were puffy and red. It was 4 in the morning and he couldn't get a wink of sleep. Not when Sehun kept on running through his mind like he was a regular customer. 

That's when he suddenly remembered that he had a big test coming up in 4 days. That had him sitting up quickly and shaking his head as if it would help him get rid of all the negative energy in him. 

"Fuck. Mom is gonna kill me." Baekhyun muttured under his breath, running a hand through his hair. He promised his mom that he'd get a maximum of 90% on this test. But seeing the state he was in, he highly doubted himself. After all, maths was his least fave sub. He had been struggling with it throughout his life. And now he had another problem on top of maths. Just great. Life was going great for him. Too great for his own liking. 

Baekhyun grabbed his backpack, which was coldy thrown away on the floor since the day before. He rummaged inside till he found the thing he was looking for. His phone. 

The screen lit up and he was shocked to see 125 new messages and around 40 missed calls. 

The feeling of guilt that washed over him was no joke. He felt like drowning in it. He was angry and disappointed at Sehun, not to his friends. And he apparently had no right to treat his friends that way. His habit of keeping his phone on silent is really gonna kill him one day. 

Baekhyun swiped up, revealing the various texts from 3 particular contacts. Chanyeol, Jongdae and Yixing. Some of them were from his mom but 90% of them were from Chanyeol. 

He scoffed in disbelief. He had been unconsciously searching for Sehun's name among of sea of texts. And needless to say, he was greatly disappointed in himself. For having that little hope in him. Hope that Sehun might actually care. But guess what? Life is a bitch and fate is the topping to it. 

Baekhyun just decided to give them a group call before school starts. Reading all those texts would be a headache, not to sound rude or anything, but he was tired. He could just give them a group call and apolozise for his childishness. And hopefully, he can pretend that yesterday never happened. 

He cleaned himself up and decided to get some fresh air. It was suffocating in his room. And maybe he could grab something to eat later. 

He slipped into his hoodies and swestpants, not forgetting to take his phone and airpods with him. He had a habit of listening to music whenever he does something and walking wasn't an exception. Taking a look at himself in the mirror, he cursed himself when he saw those swollen eyes. He looked like he cried a river. And of course that was true. He actually cried a lot. He even did a dramatic goodbye to Sehun and his friendship with him. 

Baekhyun just shrugged and decided to go on. It's not like he's gonna be meeting anyone up in this early hour. Everybody is probably asleep. 

On his way out, he greeted the maids who were cleaning the house and preparing breakfast for his family. He even gave a polite bow to the security guard, who bowed in return. With his mom and dad being away most of the time, Bakehyun enjoyed their company. They kept him away from feeling alone everytime. And took care of him very well. So he respects them so much. 

Right as he stepped out of the gate, a cool breeze hit him and he sucked in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and smile to himself, feeling very refreshed all of a sudden. Forgetting about all of his problems for a moment. 

Feeling satisfied, he took a 90° turn only to be left frozen in his spot. Baekhyun blinked multiple times, but nothing changed. He rubbed both of his eyes in a harsh manner, seeing stars for a second. But still, nothing changed. He pinched himself only to get himself a scream from the pain. Realising it was reality, he started panicked. 

"Oh my god. Sehun!" He yelled, rushing towards the male who was lying cold on the ground. He was leaning on the wall next to the main gate of the Byuns, sleeping peacefully. And the smaller male would've mistook him for a dead person of not for his chest heaving up and down. Baekhyun realised that he was still in his school uniform from the previous day. The stain gave it away. The stain that Baekhyun left when he accidentally spilled some coffee on him. 

The amount of guilt he felt at that moment, couldn't measure to anything else. He hadn't felt that guilty in his lifetime. And seeing Sehun looking so tired and drained made him tear up. He blinked the years away knowing that the drama could wait. Right now he needed to get Sehun inside. 

"Mr. Kim! Mr. Lee!" Baekhyun yelled for the security guards, who immediately rushed outside in panic.

"Yes?" Came in sync. 

"Can you please help him to my room?" 

They didn't need to be told twice, when they rushed towards the male and carried him arm to arm. One arm around Mr. Kim, the other arm around Mr. Lee. Baekhyun picked up his backpack and the phone lying next to it. But seeing the phone cover, his throat went dry. He knew exactly who that belongs to and it is not Sehun's. 

With trembling hands, he picked up Chanyeol's phone from the ground. He hesitatnly unlocked it, tongue running over his dry lips. And there he saw the numerous texts Sehun had sent him through Chanyeol's phone. The series of apology and series of confession the younger made. The ones he wasn't brave enough to voice out. 

A slient cry left his lips and tears were threatening to spill. And right at the moment, he wanted nothing but to break down and cry his heart out. But he braced himself. He still needed to take care of Sehun. 

Wiping the years away harshly with the back of his hand, he shoved the phone inside the backpack and made way inside. on his way, he requested the maids to prepare breakfast and lunch for two people. And reminded them that he wouldn't be attending school that day. 

He met the two security guards on their way out from his room. They bowed immediately and apolozied for not telling him about the male. 

"Three of your friends were here right as you returned home. We wanted to tell you but you reminded us not to. So I thought it wasn't important. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It's my fault. Don't worry about it." Baekhyun gave them a reassuring smile and left for his room. 

He rummaged through his closet, searching for clothes that would fit Sehun. Their size is quite different and Baekhyun was aware that Sehun is much bigger and taller than him. But fortunately, he found some large clothing after turning the entire closet upside down. 

He went over to the male who was sleeping peacefully on his bed. Placing the clothes aside, he started undressing the male. 

Baekhyun wouldn't admit it but he loved Sehun's body. In his eyes, the younger male had the perfect body. His perfect dream man. The prince Charming, who stepped right out of his fairytail and showed him the art of being in love, how beautiful it was. 

And Baekhyun came to realize many things. The way Sehun would notice small details about him when no one else did. Those times he caught the younger male staring at him with a glint of admiration, adoration but would quickly look away when caught. Those times he would trail behind Baekhyun like a lost puppy. Agree to whatever he said, give in to everything he said. The way he'd bring him snacks and coffee whenever the male was overworking himself with school work. And how Sehun laughed very hard at every jokes Bakehyun made, funny or not. How he said Baekhyun looked beautiful with his new hair when everyone else complained that it did not. And the thing about it is, the elder knew he was genuine with his words. Not some fake compliment to make him happy. 

And once again, Baekhyun felt like tearing up. He knew he was being so emotional but it's not like he's being like that on purpose. He can't help it. 

He walked over to the other side of the bed and sat on the bed, admiring the sleeping male. His brows were furrowed and Baekhyun knew he was the reason behind it. He leaned over a placed a small kiss on the younger's forehead, playing with his hair a little bit. Seeming to have relaxed a bit, Sehun stirred in in sleep, turning around to face the elder. 

Baekhyun took this as an invitation to cuddle and slipped into the younger's embrace with a cheeky smile. Warmness engulfed him and he couldn't be anymore happy. He slowly wrapped his arms around the younger male and nuzzed up against the hard chest, breathing in the scent. It was safe to say that Baekhyun was in a bliss. 

Putting everything aside, he closed his eyes, relaxing against the younger's touch. It was everything he imagined how it would feel, even more. 

Sleep was taking over him, the tiredness and sleepless night making it difficult for him to stay awake. He wanted to enjoy the moment further. After all, no one knows what is gonna happen when the younger wakes up. He could only hope for the best. That Sehun would forgive him for his stupidity and his naive ass. Not leave him behind. Because in all honstey, he couldn't imagine a live without him. Well he could survive, but he didn't want to. Losing someone as precious as Sehun would be a big impact on his life. Not even Chanyeol and the rest of his friends could compare to the younger. He held the sacred place in Baekhyun's heart. 

He was so close to drifting into slumber when he felt that younger return his embrace, wrapping his arms around the petite male and pulling him closer. Whether he was awake or not, Baekhyun didn't know. He didn't have the energy to look up.

"Sehun?" His voice came out soft, eyes almost shutting close. 

"Yes hyung." The younger's hoarse yet delicate voice came and Baekhyun's lips tug up to form a small smile. He nuzzled closer, tightening the embrace. 

"I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Baekhyun was not disappointed. No, he was not. Not one bit. Rather than that, he understood it. Understood why he woke up to a cold, empty bed with no signs of Sehun. The younger had every right to be mad at him. Hell, who wouldn't be? If Bakehyun had been in the younger's shoes, he believes he would do the same. 

He started to look for his phone but it was nowhere to be seen. Not on the bed, not in the nightstand, not on the table, not even on the charging spot. He sat up and started walking around, looking for it. But it was nowhere in the room. 

Baekhyun sat back down on the bed, trying to remember the last time he had it with him. But being a human being with very(not really) good memory, he couldn't remember it. Sighing, he fell back on the bed. Nothing good had been happening to him since yesterday. And now his phone is missing. He could easily buy a new one but he had many pictures of Sehun and him. And now they will be all gone too. 

He brought his hand up to cover his face and stayed still. Thousand of thoughts running through his mind in those few seconds. It seem like he had 1000 problems and 999 of them being Sehun and the remaining one was the math test coming up in a day. 

Baekhyun heard the door unlocking. Knowing it was the house maid, who usually bring his breakfast to his room, he just told her that he was not hungry. Usually he would receive the breakfast with his own hands, but today, as you can see, is an exception. 

"Who says anything about food?"

Baekhyun removed the hand which was covering his eyes, he did not remember having a butler. And the voice sounded painfully familiar. But he didn't dare look. Too afraid of his own expectations, which often ended up in hurting himself even more. 

"Hyung, Are you sleeping again?" 

Suddenly realizing the situation, Baekhyun jolted straight up from the bed, almost loosing his balance. After saving himself from further embarassment, he looked over at the newly arrived male with wide eyes. 

He thought the younger had left but it seem like he was only overthinking. Considering the fact that Sehun still had his clothes on and Baekhyun's phone on one of his hand. Needless to say, the elder was releived. And also disappointed in himself, for acting like a high school girl in love. Overthinking and assuming everything is their motto. And somehow he fit among that. 

He groaned in disbelief before looking back up at the younger male. Who seem too happy for some reason. Baekhyun couldn't help but smile. Sehun had always been the reason he was happy and now seeing him like this, made him the happiest. 

"I thought you left." 

Sehun snorted and made way to Baekhyun's bed, sitting down next to him. He offered the elder a glass of water, which got gladly accepted. 

"I didn't spend the night at the gates, just to leave while you were sleeping hyung."

Hearing this, Baekhyun choked on the water he was drinking. He ended up in a coughing fit with Sehun patting him lightly on the back. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." 

"I should be the one to apologize hyung."

Baekhyun shook his head ready to spill the speech he had created in the head just a few hours ago. Even though he forgot half of it. He believes he will find a way to pull it off perfectly, without embarassing himself. 

"I was being childish. I could've just talked it out with yo-"

"No hyung. I'm the one sorry. I'm sorry for always pushing you away. If I was in your place, I would've reacted the same. It's just that you and I are on different levels. You're beautiful, rich and have the perfect grades. And I'm just a poor guy who couldn't even pay his rents off. I'm not good looking and I'm not good in studies either. I failed Chemistry, remember? So I just thought Chanyeol hyung would be the best option for you. He's rich, handsome and have good grades. And on top of that, he likes you a lot." Sehun rambled on and on with a defeated expression and Baekhyun resisted the urge to kiss him. But he couldn't help the smile forming on his lips. 

"Sehun."

"You know I was ashamed to visit you house. It's not like I didn't want to visit you. I've always wanted. I live in a small apartment and here you are, in your mansion. And me hoping for a chance to be with you. It just does not go well together..."

"Sehun." He got ignored again. 

"I just want you to know that I've like you since the day I met you. I labeled it as a simple crush, that'd go away soon. But 2 years have passed and I can't help it. It's still there, still strong as ever. And I just want to know, is there any chance that I could even compete to Chanyeol hy-"

"Sehun!" Baekhyun yelled too loud, making the younger male look at him with wide eyes. The older seemed angry for some reason. 

"Listen here. It's been 2 years since Chanyeol knew that I have a crush on you. And it's been 1 and a half year since Chanyeol knew I was in love with you. And lastly, it's been a whole year since he knew I was head over heels for you. There was never a moment he did not support me. He knows, Sehun. He knows how much I love you. And you out of all people, you should know how much I love you. Because I always have, I too, have liked you since day one." Baekhyun spoke word by word, internally patting himself for giving such a good speech. 

"But I thought Chanyeol....." 

"Like me? No he doesn't. We were friends since childhood and being overfriendly with each other is a normal thing for us. You just misunderstood." Baekhyun explained, hoping Sehun would drop his 'I don't deserve you' shit. 

Sehun went silent, he was staring down at his legs with no intention to look up. His hands were clasped together, one thumb rubbing over the other. And that's how the elder knew the he was nervous. Baekhyun was observant when it comes to Sehun and he knew him much more than the male himself knew. 

Baekhyun reached out for the younger's hand and interwined them with his own. This made the younger look at him hesitantly, almost worried about what Baekhyun would say. His level of insecurity is too high and he just hopes the elder would understand. 

But the way Baekhyun smiled at him made him forget all the bullshit he had be spitting out for the past few minutes. He looked down at their interwined hands, admiring how perfectly they fit. Baekhyun's small hands with his large one. And just maybe, Sehun did have a chance from the start. 

"You know Sehun.. " Baekhyun started speaking, making the younger look back at him once again. 

"You might think you don't deserve me. That I'm rich, beautiful, got perfects grades and you are nothing. That's because you love me. You see me as the perfect one because your world revolves around me, your mood depends on me. You're happy when I'm happy, sad when I'm sad. I'm all you think of day and night. My small actions could keep hunting your mind for a whole month. You'd steal glances at me whenever I'm not looking. You like me best when I don't try to strike a pose, because that's when I'm least focused on myself. You push me to Chanyeol with a heavy heart, putting a smile on your face. Pretending you don't care about me. You didn't wanna visit my home because you don't feel worthy of being here. And you never invite me over because you are ashmaed of your fortune. I know you feel that way."

Sehun just stared silently watching the elder male say exactly what he wanted to say. He was in loss of words. And all he could think was, how did he do that? 

"I know because I have been there Sehun. In my eyes, you were the best. When I started liking you, I didn't see your property nor your grades. They are of no significance to me. All I see is you, as in you yourself, naked of all of outside ornaments. You weren't the only one who were stealing glances. I was too, all the time. My entire mood depended on you and I thought of all those little things you did for me. It meant a lot to me. I loved seeing you happy, it made me happy too. But when you started pushing me away to Chanyeol. Not gonna lie, it cut deep. The way you'd run away just to leave me and him alone, I was internally scremaing alone for you to notice me the way I am. So, I just wanna say that I-"

"I'm sorry for pushing you away, hyung. I was too naive, stupid even. Do you think you can forgive me? I promise I will be good." Sehun said, turning his whole body to face the elder. 

"I could never stay mad at you, Sehun." Baekhyun turned away, wiping the tears away with the hem of his shirt. He didn't even realise he was crying. 

Baekhyun was about to excuse himself to the washroom when he felt a hand grab his chin, slowly turning his head to the side. His eyes met Sehun's and the elder just stared, completely lost in the gaze. It made him feel things inside. Things Baekhyun knew existed but never knew it enough to give it a name. 

And when Sehun leant in, Baekhyun knew he was finally free. Free from the fear of not being loved back. And now he was finally in the arms of the person he loved. 

Their lips met and Baekhyun's eyes dropped close, if not, he would have seen the tears of happiness that escaped from the younger's eyes. It wasn't just Baekhyun. Sehun was free from all the insecurities he had on himself, because he knew he is perfect in his lover's eyes. And that is all that matter to him. 

It was a short and simple kiss but to them, it marked the beginning of their love story. 

"You know, I've always wanted to do this." Baekhyun whisper-yelled, a smile erupting on his beautiful face. And when Sehun smiled back, the elder swore his heart skipped a beat. 

"So...." Sehun tailed off making Baekhyun raise an eyebrow at him. What now? 

"Are we boyfriends now?" 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes at the younger male. Sehun was being dumb again, not that he mind. In all honesty, he's proud of it. Proud to have an Innocent and dumb boyfriend. 

"I think we should be strangers." Baekhyun rolled his eyes and Sehun just laughed. They ended up staring back at each other, hands interwined, and lips curled up into a smile. It was finally nice to have the one you love. Especially after staying in the dark for 2 years. 

"Finally I can call you mine." The younger spoke, squishing the elder's face with both of his hand. And he planted a small kiss on those pouty lips earing himself a heartfelt giggle from the man in front of him. 

Baekhyun being the mischievious little shit he is, decided to start teasing his boyfriend. 

"I swear I was ready to suck your dick just to prove that I like you and not chanyeol. I even thought of offering you my body. You were being too dumb." Baekhyun teased, expecting Sehun to shy away or scold him for being dirty minded. But he was met with a smirking Sehun. And for some reason, the elder found that very hot. 

"Ah.. I thought I was the only one." Baekhyun smacked the younger on the head. He never thought Sehun would shoot back a reply beacuse he's the shy type. But it seem like the tables have turned and it was his turn to be shy. Beacause that mere sentence got him blushing like a high school girl, squealing internally. 

"But hyung. I wanna know something" Sehun said in serious expression. Baekhyun halted whatever he was doing. The face that the younger is gave him is no joke. And Baekhyun feard if he had done anything questionable in his life but nothing came to his mind. But that was until Sehun opened his mouth. 

"How many fingers can you take?" The cocky smirk was back once again. 

"OH SEHUN!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, no smut. I don't know how to write one.


End file.
